Winx Club - Episode 401
The Fairy Hunters ('''The Wizards Of The Black Circle '''in the Nickelodeon dub) is the first episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. This episode was never dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment. Nickelodeon's dub began airing on May 6, 2012. Synopsis Another school year starts at Alfea. The Winx, are very happy to return back to Alfea, and rushes to their room. But they are surprised when they realize that the room is taken over by other fairies. Headmistress Faragonda, explains to the Winx that they now have different room since they are now teachers. Headmistresss Faragonda, takes the Winx to her office, and shows them a secret room, the Hall of Enchantments. She explains everything, and gives them the Book of Fairies. Bloom searches the room and finds another hall, a hall with pictures of past villains which Faragonda explains is the hall where the pictures of all the enemies of Magix are found. Bloom finds a picture of the Wizards of Black Circle. The Winx goes to the classroom, where they will be teaching. They announce that they will do a hard obstical course, to show how special Enchantix is. Aisha, Bloom and Flora, do the course themselves. When Flora does the course she is stuck in an obstical with a bomb-like object. The Winx accuse a fairy, Alice, for putting the bomb in the obstacle, thus expelling her. Flora, who recovered quickly after the incident, wants to talk to her, and looks for her. Then the Wizards of Black Circle, comes to Alfea, for the search for Bloom. Flora refuses to tell them where Bloom is, and they attack her. Alice runs to the Winx trying to explain everything. Tecna and Stella doesn't believe her but they follow the others to find out what is happening. The Wizards of the Black Circle attack the Winx, while everyone is watching. The Winx are defeated. Headmistress Faragonda, explains about the Wizards. Alice's friend and roommate, Clarice, confesses that she was responsible for the explosion.In the end Alice and Clarice were not expelled. Major Events *The Winx return to Alfea as teachers. *The Wizards of Black Circle arrive at Alfea, searching for the last fairy on Earth. *The Wizards turn to Alfea to catch the last fairy of Earth, but are angered when they find out Bloom is not the one they were looking for and thus making it a wasted trip. Debuts *Clarice (previously made cameo appearances in Season 3) *Alice (previously made cameo appearances in Season 3) *Wizards of Black Circle **Anagan **Duman **Gantlos **Ogron Characters *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha *Wizards of Black Circle *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Nabu *Helia *Timmy *Miss Faragonda *Griselda *Clarice *Alice Trivia *This episode seems to pick up where the first movie "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" left off, although probably some weeks or months later. *There was a hall in Alfea concerning the whole history of the Magic Dimension. Part of it was used in paying tribute to the enemies of the Magic Dimension who Faragonda called the Shadows of Magix. First, Bloom sees a portrait of the Trix (main season 1 antagonists), next to it was a portrait of Darkar (main season 2 antagonist), and after that a portrait of Valtor (main season 3 antagonist). Then Bloom observes the portrait of the Fairy Hunters (main season 4 antagonists). There was also a portrait of the Ancestral Witches (main antagonists in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Magical Adventure). Faragonda also mentioned some of these enemies have been forgotten and may rise again, and that the Winx may face them, and several others, in the future, so we may see other enemies from the hall in future seasons. **However, no portrait of Mandragora was seen in the hall. *During the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when all the staff and students of Alfea came to see what was happening outside, Professor Wizgiz made a reference to the Harry Potter book series by saying "Merlin's beard", which is a popular saying common to wizards in the Harry Potter *This serves as a continuity to Season 1 where in the second episode, Faragonda and Griselda comment about how they thought all the fairies on Earth disappeared long ago when Bloom told them she was from Earth (not knowing she was in fact from Domino at the time). The Fairy Hunters are that reason. *This episode along with the next episode 402 will be part of the one hour premiere of Winx Club: The Power of Believix. *This episode was released on the U.S. iTunes for free. *Unlike 4Kids, Nickelodeon added more lines to the characters, starting with this episode. *This is the only time Griselda appears in the fourth season. *Bloom is already in Great Book of Fairies as the Enchantix Fairy. *As of this episode "Under the Sign of Winx" is replaced by "Winx Are Back" as the opening theme song, while "Superheroes" replaces "If You're a Winx" as the ending theme song. Mistakes *In one scene when talking with the Specialists, Aisha's top was missing. Script *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Voice Cast Cinélume Voice Cast *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy/Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Josh Keaton as Duman *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron Video Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon